


First Date

by jaekayelle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets that drink he wanted -- and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Russell T. Davies, the BBC and Terry Nation's heirs own the characters in fact or in deed. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction. 
> 
> My first attempt at writing Doctor Who. Of course it's for Kim, who kind of likes the show, too. 
> 
> Spoilers for Boom Town.

The Doctor took them to Earth so Rose could visit her mother. Earth – London, really – was the one place that felt like home, since Gallifrey had been destroyed. He was comfortable there, and he knew of this little pub that was dark and intimate, just the sort of place where he and Jack could get to know each other. After Rose left, he turned to the Captain.

"Fancy buying me that drink now?" 

The handsome face lit up with a brilliant smile. "Does this mean…?" He cocked an eyebrow suggestively. 

"It means I'm thirsty and I could use a pint."

"Uh huh." He put a lot of scepticism into those two syllables. 

"I don't put out on the first date," he said with a playful grin.

"We'll see about that," Jack replied, winking.

That's what he liked about the man: he never gave up. 

They walked side by side to the pub; Jack occasionally brushing his arm against the Doctor's, and then grinning broadly when caught doing it. Finally, the Doctor placed his right hand on Jack's shoulder and left it there until they reached the pub. As they entered the building he let his hand slip down to the small of Jack's back, guiding him ahead of him to a booth in the back.

#

"If you're trying to get me drunk you should know that Time Lords can't become inebriated." The Doctor's words were slurred, completely belying his statement.

"Right." Jack nodded and ordered another beer for his companion. 

#

By the time they left, the Doctor was unsteady on his feet and leaning heavily on Jack. 

And by the time they returned to the TARDIS he was draped over the Captain's upper body.

"You're hot," Jack observed.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"No. I mean your body temp is pretty high."

"That's…hic! Tha' s'normal."

Taking out his key, the Doctor tried to unlock the door but kept missing. Finally Jack took the key from him and let them into the time machine. He helped his friend through the door and closed it behind them. As he turned around again he found himself shoved against the door and pinned there by the weight of a lanky and frisky Time Lord. He started to say something but the Doctor's mouth latched onto his and the words were swallowed. When he was given control of his mouth back he found he'd forgotten what it was he had wanted to say. 

"What the hell," he muttered and wrapped his arms around the lean, willing body. 

It took him a few minutes of being kissed within an inch of his life before Jack realized that the assault on his person was pre-meditated, carefully and very thoroughly executed. He twisted his head to the side as The Doctor's tongue withdrew from his throat. 

Gasping for words, Jack managed to get out, "You're not drunk."

The Doctor pulled back enough so that they could see each other clearly. "Nope," he said cheerfully with a huge grin, and went back to his concerted attempt at causing Jack's brain to short circuit. 

His hands were everywhere: tracing Jack's jaw line, under Jack's shirt, unbuttoning his pants and sliding inside the parted material, stroking his flat stomach. The muscles fluttered under the touch.

"So not fair," Jack complained half-heartedly, and shoved the leather jacket off The Doctor's shoulders. It fell to the floor unnoticed. He had gotten hard during the first kiss and was now aroused to the point where, if they didn't get naked soon, he would be forced to do…something. He wasn't accustomed to being taken. True, he hadn't been taken yet – not like that, but The Doctor was clearly in charge and Jack found he really didn't mind. Then long fingers enveloped his cock, heat meeting heat, and his brain did shut down. His penis was pulled, no, caressed, once, twice. Jack was in heaven or damn close.

"Turn around," The Doctor ordered. 

Jack obeyed, splaying himself against the door, legs spread wide until his feet were nudged closer together and his trousers were tugged down to his knees. After a second of too much cool air wafting over his overheated body, his pants were pulled down to his ankles. He automatically tried to step out of them, felt them get hung up on his boots, stopped to kick those off and then got free of the pants. 

"No underwear?" The Doctor inquired with a hint of approval.

"Don't believe in it."

Jack was pressed up against the door, a hard body fitting against him from shoulder to knees. Then The Doctor pushed his knee between Jack's legs, the fabric of his clothing rasping against sensitive skin, forcing him to stand with legs wide. He did so eagerly, primed for what was about to happen, wanting it so badly he could taste it. 

"Dammit." 

"Wh-what? Don't stop now," Jack begged, knowing he was begging and not caring. 

"Nothing to prepare you with," The Doctor replied irritably. 

"Back pocket of my jeans." 

A quick check of the clothing produced a packet of lube. Then he heard a chuckle. There were the sounds of the packet being ripped open – he glanced back and saw The Doctor spit out a corner of plastic, and then he felt the blissful sensation of a thumb probing him, sliding in with ease. 

"I was a boy scout. I come prepared," Jack told him, thrusting back a little onto that welcome thumb. The resulting friction jolted him straight through to his dick. 

"Pretty sure of yourself."

"I was hopeful. If not you then I knew I could get someone. You were my first choice."

There was another chuckle, this time close to his ear as teeth bit down gently on his left lobe. "There's a word for men like you."

"Confident?"

"We'll go with that."

While they'd been flinging banter back and forth, The Doctor had continued to work him with his fingers. Suddenly, despite the expectation and preparation, The Doctor's thick, hard cock penetrated his body, sending waves of slightly above normal heat deep inside him. Jack's breath caught in his throat and it's possible he may have whimpered. Then The Doctor was all the way home and they were one. Jack shimmied a little and was rewarded with a muttered curse in an unfamiliar language. 

There was a moment or two of finding their rhythm and then they settled into it, quick and rough, just the way the Captain liked it. Although he had always been the giver not the receiver, after a brief moment or two of uncertainty he decided he liked the sensation of being penetrated, of being wanted in that way. He braced his hands on the doorjamb, and kept himself stiff-armed for support. His legs were spread wide. He should have felt ridiculous still wearing his shirt, with his bared lower body thrust out like that. The Doctor wore more clothing than he did, but Jack revelled in the situation. He had wanted it badly since meeting his fellow time traveller, the initial attraction had been a strong one and it was gathering strength with time. The Doctor grasped Jack's hips and slammed his pelvis up under him. The slap of flesh against flesh filled the control room of the TARDIS. Jack reached back blindly with his left hand, searching for and finding The Doctor's hip. Frantically, he walked his fingers across smooth skin until he had a handful of one buttock. He pushed back harder, holding him fast and driving him deep. They panted in tandem. Skin grew slick with sweat. Jack's muscles were trembling with the strain of standing at an unnatural angle for an extended time. If not for The Doctor's firm grip he would have fallen. 

The rhythm faltered but only for an instant, while The Doctor shifted his feet and abruptly the angle was changed. Now the flesh spearing him hit his prostate every time. Jack groaned and heard an answering moan. The Doctor snaked a hand around to enclose Jack's dick in his fist. He pumped it, showing remarkable powers of concentration in keeping the cadence going on both…ends. Snickering at his stray witticism Jack leaned his upper body down a bit more and thrust his ass up. He looked down and back, noting the pants around a pair of ankles at the end of two long, leanly muscled legs. 

"Very nice," The Doctor ground out, referring of course to Jack offering himself up like that. Privately, Jack thought the same of the legs behind him. . 

"Thought… you would… appreciate it." It was a genuine challenge to even speak, let alone be clever. 

Unexpectedly, the hand on his cock twisted and the cock in his ass sort of did likewise and Jack came while howling at the top of his lungs, splattering the door, the floor and the hand holding him. When he stopped shaking, the inspired thrusting began anew and seconds later The Doctor climaxed, growling as he did so. The sound pleased Jack. He realized there was a slight unnaturally high heat where the ejaculate filled him and ran down the inside of his thighs. 

Gentle hands parted his cheeks and The Doctor slipped free. Propped up on shaking legs, Jack continued leaning against the door, but managed to turn around so that he faced the other man. He watched as The Doctor pulled up his pants and fastened them. He looked much the same as he always did; certainly not like someone who had just had energetic sex. Then the blue eyes lifted to regard him with an expression that Jack couldn't quite read.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor inquired with a trace of concern.

"You mean the…" he swept his hand in a wide gesture that encompassed his rear. "Because of the…?"

Grinning, The Doctor asked, "Are you having trouble completing a thought because you were just fucked senseless, or because you don't know what you're asking?"

Thinking it was the first time he'd heard that word coming from that mouth and he wouldn't mind hearing it again, Jack replied, "A little of both, I guess. And you're rather full of yourself."

"Sorry. I get wound up after sex."

"Most people wind down."

"I'm not most people. I'm not even people. Not really." He grinned manically. "I should clean up here."

"I'll do it since it's my mess. You go to bed."

"I won't sleep."

Jack waved him off. "I've got it. You go." 

The doctor tipped his head to the side with a slight frown forming on his mobile face. "Are you angry with me for something?"

"No," Jack smiled. "I'm not angry. I get moody after sex."

The Time Lord sauntered closer. "Guess we'll need to coordinate our moods if we decide to continue this."

Jack blinked at him. "You want to do it again?"

Soft lips caressed his. "It's up to you." The Doctor looked deeply into his eyes, before dropping his gaze to smile wickedly at Jack's half-dressed state. He lingered at the point where the bottom of Jack's t-shirt grazed the top of his thighs. Then he turned and walked away. 

Jack stared after him.

#

By the time he finished wiping things down, himself included, and got dressed, Jack's earlier buoyant mood had returned. He wondered if he was supposed to sleep alone tonight or not. Deciding to take a chance he went straight to The Doctor's room. It was empty. 

"He's probably neck deep in the TARDIS's interior fixing something," Jack mused to himself and headed for his own room. He was, admittedly, disappointed but not terribly surprised. The Doctor was a hard fellow to read and completely unpredictable. He pushed open the door to his room.

"Took you long enough." His new lover was stretched out on his bed, lying naked on top of the covers… on his stomach with his bare bottom on prominent display. It was a lovely bottom. Jack's cock leapt back to life. 

Trying for nonchalant and mostly pulling it off he said, "I thought you didn't put out on the first date."

"It's past midnight London time. This could be our second date."

"I like how your mind works!"

Jack quickly shed his clothes and crawled onto the bed, traveling upward from the foot so that he straddled The Doctor with hands and knees as he went. For his part, The Doctor raised up a little from his relaxed sprawl, lifting his ass invitingly. Jack stroked the curves with a reverent hand. He hadn't thought past the sex before now, but realized that if this relationship ever became more than just physical he wouldn't object. He was going to make the most of it for now.

Grinning stupidly, he reached for the lube in the bedside table. A hand halted him. 

"No need. I took my cue from you."

A quick investigation with prying digits proved that he was indeed ready to go. Taking a moment to run his hands up and down the long flanks under him, and over the strong back, Jack then grasped his cock and positioned the head at the opening before him. 

"Well, get on with it!"

His grin growing wider, Jack slid home.

 

# end


End file.
